Mirage of Desire
by D. Sidhe
Summary: Mirage of Blaze. Yaoi. NaoeTakaya. Takaya's thoughts about the events in episode 7.


Title: Mirage of Desire  
  
Author/pseudonym: D. Sidhe  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Naoe/Takaya  
  
Author's website: http://www.geocities.com/dsidhe/  
  
Disclaimers: Mirage of Blaze is not mine…  
  
Summary: What did Takaya think of Naoe's behavior in their hotel room?  
  
Warnings: Contains spoilers for MoB episode 7. Consensual m/m relationships – do not go further if this squicks, offends, disgusts you.  
  
Notes: Submitted to the Fucked in the Head Fic Contest: http://www.fyredancer.net/fith/  
  
---------------  
  
Mirage of Desire  
  
By D. Sidhe  
  
Fuck! I just saw a woman kill herself! Even after the show I put on in front of Naoe earlier, my dream freaks me out. I woke up from my dream, sweating. At least Naoe's here. I don't have to deal with my dream alone. But, the way he's acting, I think I was better off back in my dream…  
  
I try to focus on something other than Naoe kneeling beside me. But, it's hard. He looks concerned, and yet, furious. Is he mad at me or something? Why won't he look at me?  
  
"There are certain things that have happened that I am not to blame for." Naoe says. What the hell is he talking about? Is this at all related to my nightmare? I just stare at him. I just freakin' woke up from a nightmare and this guy expects me to translate his cryptic words at o'shit hundred in the fucking morning!   
  
Finally, he looks at me. His eyes are shadowed. Suddenly, I feel cold. I want, no, I need to find out what's going on. "What are you saying? You've been acting strange lately."  
  
"It's too difficult."  
  
What the hell kind of answer is that? Here I am, freaking out because of some dream or vision or memory or whatever the hell that was, and, and…"What is it? Come on, tell me. If you wanna say something, then just go ahead and say it already!" I can't take anymore of his fucking cryptic remarks! "Did I say something to piss you off?? Have I done something to annoy you?"  
  
His hands are clenched so tight, his knuckles are white. The questions I asked him are legit. Why the hell can't he give me a straight answer?  
  
"Are you afraid of hurting others' feelings?" he asks me.  
  
Again with the cryptic answers! "Am I what?!" This is definitely pissing me off.  
  
  
  
"You have no idea of what has happened?! What I'm afraid of is you! Your entire existence. You're the one who threatens me and you will never ever understand unless you need..."  
  
He's standing up, all hyped up and agitated. I've never seen Naoe like this before. Suddenly, I feel like making a run for it… What's got him so worked up? I don't understand what he's saying. Start making sense here! "I've had enough of all this! Have you completely lost your mind?"  
  
"You're the one who ruins me."   
  
Oh shit…He's standing up and looking me straight in the eye. I really really don't like this…  
  
"You're misunderstanding everything."  
  
He's walking towards me…My back hits the wall. I never even noticed I had instinctively moved back. My hands are pressed flat on the wall behind me. I do not like Naoe like this…  
  
"I am not just a convenient guardian who looks after you, or am I your mentor."  
  
He's so close that I feel his breath on my skin. I can see his hard eyes. I can see how freakin' big he is.  
  
"Right now, do you have any idea what I desire from you? At this very moment?"  
  
Damn! Is he saying what I think he's saying? Damn him! Does he think I'm a fag?! All the help he's given me, was that just so he could rape me?  
  
"Why you?!"  
  
Fuck! I can't breath! He's got me by my throat and pushing me against the wall. Let me the fuck go!  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing?" Has Naoe been possessed by some other spirit?!  
  
"I am your loyal servant. I serve and obey."   
  
He's leaning into me…Shit! He's going to kiss me…Uhhhh…I try to struggle, but he's got my hands pinned to the wall. Damn the wall! He's pressed against me.  
  
Oh shit…he feels…he feels…hard. And strong. And powerful. I won't be able to push him away. Damnit, don't do this. If he tries to kiss me again, I'm going to bite his tong…  
  
Uhh…  
  
Ahh…  
  
Shit!  
  
More…Damnit, I feel him moving away from me! I press myself against him. "Harder…kiss me harder, damnit." I close my eyes and wait…nothing happens. I open them to look at him, he looks surprised.  
  
"Do you want this?" He seems so tentative, quite unlike the forceful Naoe of seconds ago. Damnit, I want that Naoe back!  
  
"I thought you wanted me, or are you just too chicken-shit to take what you want?" I purposely goad him.  
  
Ugh!  
  
He just pushed me back into the wall, hard. I feel his hands grab my ass and pull me against him. Ohh! He's so…  
  
Uhmmm…  
  
His tongue sliding in…  
  
His hands kneading my ass…  
  
His body against mine…  
  
I want more!  
  
"…more…more…"  
  
Roughly, he kisses me again, drowning out my moans, and turns me around to face the wall. What the hell…  
  
He's pushed down my jeans and boxers, almost castrating me in the process…  
  
"Hey…"  
  
He's got one hand over my mouth…  
  
"Shhh…"  
  
What is he doing?!!  
  
Ooohhh…I had no idea…isn't it dirty? It feels…feels just fucking fantastic! I lick his palm. He tastes like sweat and I want more…I try to push back against him. He holds my by the hips and presses me back against the wall. What is he doing…Is he going to…He is!  
  
"Ugh…"  
  
He's licking my asshole! Oh shit! Is it supposed to feel that good?   
  
"Aahhh!"  
  
He's standing up...  
  
"No…" I want him to keep lick…doing what he was doing!  
  
He's got my hands bound in one hand…I hear him pulling down his zipper with the other…  
  
I can feel his cock against my crack…Oh shit…Aaahhh…  
  
I try to claw at the wall…it feels so freakin' good!   
  
"Harder! Come on, do it harder!"  
  
"Your wish is my command." He whispers in my ear. I shiver at the sound of his voice. He's got his hands on my cock, pulling. His dick is inside me…Sooo good…  
  
"There…right there…" Keep doing that…don't stop…  
  
"Ahhh…"  
  
"I'm coming…"  
  
"Shit!"  
  
I wake up with my cock in my hands and my blanket clammy with my own come.  
  
------------  
  
Other Notes: Some of the dialogue was taken from MoB episode 7. 


End file.
